Dream ( Mimpi atau Khayalan(?) )
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: DBSK FanFic spesial untuk Anniversary oppadeul yang ke-10. Harusnya dipost kemarin, tp gak bisa log in. Yah, lebih baik terlambat daripada gak sama sekali. Betul betul betul? Oke, enjoy the story


Title: DREAM (Mimpi atau khayalan(?))

Author: AiShinki

Genre: Friendship, fantasy

Rate: K+

Cast: Ai (Author), Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and other.

Disclaimer: All the cast belongs to God. The story is mine.

Pairing: .Minfood.

Warning: ngayal banget, typo, AU, OC (author), OOC.

Edited by my twin Onaji Ai No Nata

a/n : ini murni pemikiran (khayalan) author..

karena ini ceritanya pengalaman author yg tiba" nyangsang (?) di dorm TVXQ, maka dari awal cerita adalah author POV.

Latar tempat di dorm TVXQ yg ada di "House Tour" 2004.

Selamat menikmati cerita gaje ini..

[DREAM]

"Aigooo, bosannyaaaa.."

Aku menempelkan pipi kananku ke meja dengan telapak tangan sebagai bantalan.

'Kalian tau?Aku sedang ada kelas Analisis Real, dan ini sangat membosankan.

Bahkan teman-teman di sekitarku sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang.'

"Huwaaa oppadeul, bogoshippoyoo.." gumamku sambil melihat printout pic TVXQ (pic seperti cover image).

Mataku kupejamkan sesaat..

.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, tiba-tiba aku berada di sebuah,, errr.. aku juga tidak tau ini tempat apa, tapi mungkin bisa kita sebut "ruang hampa".

Samar-samar kulihat dari jauh, ada orang..

Sepertinya orang-orang yang kuperkirakan berjumlah 5 orang itu sedang memanggil-manggil seseorang.

"Ai.. Ai..Sini, sini."

'Mwo?Ai? Itu kan namaku? Mereka memanggil aku?'

Aku arahkan seluruh pandanganku untuk melihat sekeliling.

Aku baru sadar bahwa hanya aku dan orang-orang itu yang ada di "ruang hampa" ini.

"Ya! Kenapa malah melihat ke arah lain, eoh? Kau yang kami ada orang lain selain kami dan kau di sini?" ujar salah satu dari orang-orang yang memanggil-manggilku tadi.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan betapa terkejutnya aku, itu..itu..

"TVXQ?!" seruku sedikit berteriak.

"Ne. Kau terkejut?" tanya Yunho oppa.

"Tadi kau bilang merindukan kami kan?"

Kali ini Jaejoong oppa yang bertanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan ini kami FREE, datanglah ke dorm bisa menemanimu seharian."

"Jeongmal? Tapi..bagaimana caranya aku kesana? Bahkan aku tidak tau sekarang dimana.."

Tiba-tiba oppadeul menghilang.

"Y..ya! Kenapa malah menghilang?Aku bagaimanaaaa?"

Sekejap semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

'Dimana lagi ini?'

Saat sudah dapat melihat sekeliling dengan jelas, aku menyadari ruangan ini berbeda dengan "ruang hampa" tadi. Lebih nyata..

Ada sofa, meja, dan satu set tv di ruangan ini. Kuputuskan aku sedang ada di ruang menonton tv di sebuah rumah..atau mungkin apartemen?

Aku yang tadinya dalam keadaan tertidur, mencoba untuk berdiri.

'Dan aku sepertinya pernah melihat tempat ini, tapi dimana ya?'

"Hoaaahmm.."

Seorang namja berjalan ke arahku sambil mengucek mata dan merenggangkan badannya.

Namja yang ternyata adalah Yunho oppa itu sepertinya terkejut melihatku, dapat dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba membeku dan mulutnya yang membentuk lingkaran besar.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya.

Berbeda dengannya yang berteriak kaget, aku malah meneriaki namanya ala fangirling.

"Kyaaaaa, Yunho oppaaaaaa~~"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yunho oppa padaku.

"Ai imnida."

Aku menunduk sopan kepada leader yang sangat dihormati oleh para member dan Cassiopeia di seluruh dunia itu.

"Kau datang darimana?Rasanya pintu terkunci?"

"Molla, tiba-tiba aku ada di sini."

" -jangan kau sadako? Tiba-tiba keluar dari tv?"

"Ani..ani.. Aku bukan hantu, lihat! Kakiku masih menapak di lantai." jawabku sambil menunjukkan kakiku.

"Lagipula, aku bukan dari tv. Tiba-tiba saja aku ada di ruangan ini, tadi aku sedang ada perkuliahan di kelasku." lanjutku.

.

.

.

"Ya! Yunho yah, ada apa teriak-teriak? Seperti melihat hantu saja?" omel Jaejoong oppa yang baru saja menghampiri kami.

Dan reaksinya tidak jauh beda dengan Yunho oppa, malah teriakannya lebih menyakitkan telinga.

"Ya! Si..siapa kau?!"

Belum sempat aku meneriaki nama Jaejoong oppa, Yoosumin datang.

"Kalian berdua, semalam sudah 'berisik', sekarang berisik lagi. Masih pagi tau!" keluh sang magnae.

"Nugu?" tanya Junsu oppa sambil menunjukku.

"Itulah alasannya kami ini tiba-tiba ada di sini." jelas Yunho oppa.

Aku membatu.

Five of Rising Gods from the East ada di sini, di hadapanku.

(a/n: pendeskripsian tentang oppadeul berikut ini murni berdasarkan pemikiran author yang hanya berlandaskan foto oppadeul dan pengalaman baca ff)

Yunho oppa..

Mukanya benar-benar hatinya itu, sangat menawan.

Kulitnya yang kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat,, errr.. sexy and hot..

Aura leader nya bisa kurasakan saat ini.

Benar-benar the ultimate seme and ultimate leader, hohoho..

Jaejoong oppa..

Aigooo, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari yang di foto.

Mata doenya sangat indah..dan jangan lupakan cherry lips nya yang merah merekah.

Dan harus kalian ketahui, pinggangnya benar-benar ramping.

Yoochun oppa..

Gak bisa berkata-kata kalau sudah melihat tatapan dan wajah tampannya.

Jidatnya yang super lebar membuatku makin speechless.

Aura playboy nya sangat terasa :P

Junsu oppa..

Manis, imut, -benar angel matanya sangat tulus dan jujur.

Orang seperti ini tak pernah ada dalam hatinya pikiran buruk terhadap orang lain.

Aku tau itu.

Changmin oppa..

Tubuhnya bahkan harus mendongakkan wajahku agar bisa melihat matanya.

Hidungnya dan lancip.

Harus kuakui Changmin oppa sangat sangat tampan.

Tapi, kok aku merinding ya?

Hmm, mungkin ini pengaruh kekuatan 'the lord voldemin'nya yang sangat besar :P

"Kalian, kok..masih.. berlima? Wae..waeyo?" tanyaku.

"What are you talking about, huh?" tanya Yoochun oppa dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat bagus.

"Kalender?Dimana kalian meletakkan kalender?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di ruang kerja kami." jawab Junsu oppa.

Aku yang sudah hapal letak seluruh ruangan ini karena sering menonton video "House Tour" segera saja berlari ke ruang kerja Junsu oppa dan Changmin kalender lalu kembali ke tempat tadi, di hadapan Five of Rising Gods from the East.

Aku memperhatikan kalender itu.

26 Desember 2013..

Mataku tidak salah lihat kan?

Tahun 2013..Tapi mereka masih berlima?

Aku mencubit dan menampar wajahku berulang kali.

Sakiiit :(

Bukan mimpi ternyata..

"Hari ini tanggal 26 Desember 2013?"

"Ya, seperti yang tertera di kalender yang kau pegang." jawab Changmin oppa.

SIIIIING..

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dalam pikiranku mengenai tanggal 26, tapi apa itu aku tak tau.

"Tapi kenapa kalian masih berlima?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Yunho oppa.

Aku mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Bukankah tahun 2010 Jaejoong oppa, Yoochun oppa, dan Junsu oppa keluar dari SMEnt dan membentuk JYJ di bawah naungan CJeS Ent, sedangkan Yunho oppa dan Changmin oppa tetap membawa nama TVXQ di bawah SMEnt?"

"Ya!Kau ini bicaranya itu Uknow Yunho, Youngwoong Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, dan Choikang Changmin. Kami itu LIMA dan SELAMANYA akan selalu begitu. Paham?!" jelas Yunho oppa panjang lebar.

Aku terkesiap sejenak.

"Syu..syukurlaaah." ujarku sambil terduduk.

Kakiku mendadak lemas karena terlalu ini mimpi, karena ini indah sekali :')

Oppadeul memandangku heran. Kulihat mereka mulai begidik(?), kecuali Junsu oppa. Sepertinya mereka berempat takut padaku yang bertingkah aneh ini.

"Changmin ah, telepon manager Lee. Tanyakan jadwal kita mulai jam berapa." perintah leader kepada sang magnae.

"Lho? Bukankah kita FREE hari ini, hyung?" tanya Junsu oppa kepada sang leader.

Oppadeul minus Junsu oppa memandang Junsu oppa dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku segera berdiri.

"Oppa sengaja ingin kabur dariku, eoh?"

Aku tau maksud Yunho oppa mengatakan itu tadi, pasti karena ingin kabur dariku. Sayangnya hari ini mereka FREE dan itu artinya aku menang, HAHAHA...

"Junsu oppa~~ Kalian benar FREE kan hari ini?" tanyaku merajuk.

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu hari ini temani aku seharian ne?" pintaku.

"Tentu."

Junsu oppa mengangguk-angguk -benar angel Xiah.

"Aaaah, aku mandi dulu." ujar Yunho oppa lalu segara beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku siapkan sarapan." ujar Jaejoong oppa sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ikuut." seru Changmin oppa.

"Aku main piano dulu."

Akhirnya Yoochun oppa berujar lalu pergi.

Tinggallah aku berdua dengan Junsu oppa.

"Main game yuk." ajak Junsu oppa.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami menghabiskan waktu menunggu sarapan dengan bermain oppa ternyata jago sekali.

.

.

.

"Semuanyaaa..Sarapan sudah siaaaap."

Terdengar suara merdu Jaejoong oppa dari dapur.

.

"Huwaaa, Jaejoong oppa! Masakanmu benar-benar enaak.." seruku.

Aku akhirnya ikut mereka sarapan setelah mengalami perdebatan kecil dengan Changmin oppa karena dia menganggap aku membuat jatah makannya berkurang.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?Berisik sekali." omel Changmin oppa padaku.

"Ya!Changmin oppa, tak bisakah sedikit bersikap baik padaku?"

"Bersikap baik pada yeoja gila sepertimu?Tunggu seribu tahun lagi!"

"Huh, oppa tiang listrik menyebalkan.."

"Ya!Bisakah kalian berdua diam?"

Aku dan Changmin oppa lantas terdiam mendengar titah dari sang leader.

.

Selesai sarapan...

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring." ujar Yunho oppa.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong oppa.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar." lanjut Jaejoong oppa.

"Aku juga." ujar Yoomin berbarengan.

Jaechunmin beranjak menuju kamar tidur.

"Junsu oppa masih mau menemaniku kan? Kita main kartu uno yuk."

"Uno? Kau tau permainan itu?" tanya Junsu oppa bersemangat.

"Tentu bahkan sangat jago."

"Oh ya?Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."

Junsu oppa mengambil seperangkat kartu uno dan kami pun mulai bermain.

Di tengah-tengah permainan..

"Oppa..oppa.. Beritau aku rahasia-rahasiamember lain yang tidak terekspos di publik, ne, ne, ne?" pintaku berbisik sambil memasang puppy eyes gagal.

Junsu oppa tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm..Benar kau mau tau?"

Aku mengangguk-mengangguk tidak lucu.

"Tapi jangan kaget ne."

Aku mengangguk sabaaaaaar .

JIIIIIIITTTT..

Tiba-tiba empat pasang mata sudah melotot ke arah kami.

"Untung saja kami menguping." ujar Yoochun oppa.

"Ternyata kau tidak boleh ditinggal berdua saja dengan yeoja gila ini, hyung."

Changmin oppa pun mengambil tempat di antara juga dengan Yunjaechun.

"Kalau begitu, kajja..Kita bermain bersama." ajak Junsu oppa.

Yunjaechunmin saling berpandangan.

"Yaah apa boleh ada kerjaan ini." ujar Jaejoong oppa.

Akhirnya kami berenam bermain bersama dan tentu kalian tau siapa yang memenangkan permainan ini berulang kali. Yap, Junsu oppa..

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, sudah jam setengah 11, aku membereskan dorm dulu lalu menyiapkan makan siang."

Jaejoong oppa segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah hyung, aku hampir lupa. Ada materi lagu yang harus kita selesaikan." ujar Yoochun oppa kepada sang leader.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo sudah mengingatkan."

Yoochun oppa mengangguk lalu 2yu pun beranjak pergi.

"Ya! Hyungdeul kejam sekali meninggalkanku pada dua orang ini." keluh sang magnae.

Aku dan Junsu oppa menatap Changmin oppa dengan cengiran kami mengangkat tangan kami dan mendekati Changmin oppa persis seperti hantu yang hendak menerkam.

"Huwaaaa.."

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang.

Aku harus mengalami perdebatan kecil lagi dengan Changmin oppa sebelum akhirnya dapat ikut makan siang.

"Sampai kapan kau mengambil jatah makanku, huh?"

"Jatah makanmu hanya berkurang sedikit oppa. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena berkurang semangkuk sup kimchi dan nasi."

"Huh, sudah datang tanpa permisi, numpang makan pula."

"Huwee, Junsu oppa..Changmin oppa jahaaat." aduku pada Junsu oppa.

"Kau tidak salah meminta pembelaan pada Junsu dari the Lord Voldemin?Dia saja tak pernah menang melawan evil itu." ledek Yoochun oppa.

Sontak semua tertawa, kecuali Junsu merengut.

"Chunnie juga, kenapa ikut tertawa, eoh?"

Junsu oppa melihat ke Yoochun oppa lalu ke arahku.

"Hehe..mian oppa." kataku sambil memasang pose 'peace'

"Ai-shi, apakau cassie?" tanya Yunho oppa tiba-tiba padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Asalmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Indonesia."

"Indonesia, kita akan kesana dalam waktu dekat ini untuk mengadakan Time Slip World Tour Concert?" ujar Junsu oppa bersemangat.

SIIIIING..

Ucapan Junsu oppa barusan terputar ulang di kepalaku terutama kata 'Time Slip'. Seprrtinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, tapi apa?

"Ya! Junsu yaaah, itu kan rahasia, malah kau bocorkan. Aiissh tidak jadi surprise deh." omel member tertua di TVXQ.

"Jinjja kalian mau ke Indonesia?" tanyaku bersemangat.

Mereka serempak mengangguk.

"Huwaaaaa, berita besaaaaar.."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan langsung saja me-tweet mengenai berita tadi dengan hastag #TSWTINA yang langsung saja menjadi Trending Topic World Wide. Nomor 1, sekali lagi Trending Topic World Wide nomor SATU.

Aku dengan bangga menunjukkan layar ponselku pada mereka.

"Lihaaat, berita tentang konser kalian di Indonesia jadi Trending Topic World Wide nomor 1."

Yunjaeyoosumin mengangguk lalu kami pun tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Setelah makan siang, ceritakan tentang Cassiopeia Indonesia pada kami, ne?"

.

.

Setelah makan siang, kami duduk melingkar di lantai dengan Yunjaeyoosumin yang menatap serius ke arahku.

"Cassoopeia di Indonesia minoritas yang tidak tau oppadeul karena media Indonesia jarang membicarakan waktu aku presentasi bahas Inggris mengenai kalian saja ada yang bilang begini, 'TVXQ?Gak tau tuh'."

Aku mulai bercerita mengenai Cassiopeia menatap sedih padaku.

"Tapi jangan sedih power of Indonesia's Caseiopeia itu sangat bersatu-padu mendukung kalian." ujarku bersemangat.

"Baguslah kalau kalian minoritas disana, jangan pernah lelah mendukung kami, ne ?Kami ada karena kalian."

Jaechunsumin serempak mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan leader mereka barusan.

"Arraseo, oppa."

"Ngomong-ngomong katanya kau cassie, tapi daritadi kau tidak menyentuh kami padahal kami ada di dekatmu? Biasanya fans kan ingin memeluk idolanya jika bertemu, bahkan ada yang nekat mencubit atau mencakar." tanya Changmin oppa padaku.

Aku tertegun sejenak.

"Yaaaaa, oppa ingin aku peluk yaaaa?Mengaku sajaaaa."

"Ya!Aku bertanya serius."

"Sebenarnya ingin oppa..Tapi jika aku memeluk kalian, rasa sayangku pada kalian pasti sudah pisah nanti, aku pasti lebih merindukan kalian, dan rasa rindu yang tertahan itu akan sangat sakit, oppadeul."

Aku memukul-mukul dada itu membuat Yunjaeyoosumin menatapku pilu.

"Bweeeee.."

Aku memeletkan lidahku pada mereka.

"Kalian tertipuuuu.. Aku tidak mau memeluk kalian karena kalian bauu.."

"Ya!Selain gila, kau ternyata menyebalkan." omel Changmin oppa.

Aku hanya cengar-cengir.

'Aku tidak bohong, oppadeul.'

.

Mereka masih setia mengobrol; entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, sementara aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku. Ya, sesuatu yang kulupa terlintas lagi di kepalaku.

'Apa?Apa yang aku lupakan?'

'Kenapa bisa lupa hal penting?'

'Eh tunggu, penting?Apa yang kulupa itu benar-benar sesuatu yang penting?'

"Aaaaaarrggh..."

"Ya! Jangan berteriak, nanti mereka bangun." omel Jaejoong oppa dengan suara pelan sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada 4 member yang terkapar(?) di lantai.

"A.. apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa bisa terkapar?Apa mereka keracunan masakanmu, oppa?" tanyaku kelewat polos.

Jaejoong oppa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandangku seperti berkata 'Kau ini bicara apa?'

"Daritadi apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh?Sampai bicara ngawur begitu."

"Ah, itu..hehe." Aku hanya memasang tampang bodoh.

Aku saja bingung apa yang aku lamunkan.

"Dan lagi.." ucapan Jaejoong oppa menggantung, kemudian..

TUK

"Aww.." rintihku setelah mendapat jitakan manis(?) dari Jaejoong oppa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?Keracunan masakanku? Kau cassie tapi jahat sekali padaku."

Jaejooong oppa mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia sangat kesal.

Ya, aku tau. Jaejoong oppa akan merasa sakit hati jika ada yang mengkritik masakannya. Tapi kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu di hadapanku?!Kalau aku khilaf bagaimanaaaaaa?

"Lagipula aku tidak mungkin neracuni orang-orang yang kusayangi dan sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. Ah ani..bukan anggapan lagi, mereka benar-benar keluargaku." ujar Jaejoong oppa sambil tersenyum.

Manis sekali senyumnya. Maafkan aku, Yunho oppa jika nanti aku khilaf.

Jaejoong oppa tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku ambil selimut dulu untuk flu kalau dibiarkan tidur begitu saja."

Jaejoong oppa beranjak menuju kamar tidur mereka untuk mengambil selimut.

Aku mendesah lega. Untunglah Jaejoong oppa menghentikan momen ini, momen dimana aku akan khilaf. Kalau tidak, mungkin ini akan menjadi AiJoong fanfic dimana aku sebagai seme(?)nya.

Jaejoong oppa kembali lalu menyelimuti 4 member yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Jja..kau tidurlah. Aku juga ingin tidur." ujar Jaejoong oppa.

"Shireo..Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah ini." ucapku sambil memandangi wajah damai Yunchunminsu saat tidur.

"Apa kau merencanakan akan 'menyerang' kami saat tidur?"

"Seperti yang waktu itu oppa lakukan kepada Changmin oppa?Aku tidak semesum itu."

TUK

Kembali aku mendapat jitakan manis dari Jaejoong oppa.

"Meledekku, eoh?"

Aku hanya terkikik sambil memeletkan lidahku.

"Disini hanya ada 5 selimut, jadi kita berbagi selimut tidak apa-apa kan? Jja..tidurlah." ujar Jaejoong oppa yang sudah berbaring sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Aku mengangguk kemudian berbaring di samping Jaejoong oppa.

Saat ingin memejamkan mata, pikiran itu datang lagi.

'Heeeeeei, kenapa datang hanya sekelebat saja? Beri tau saja apa yang aku lupaaaa..'

.

.

.

"Yaa! Cepat manager Lee menelepon, mendadak kita dipanggil ke suatu acara. Palliwa.."

Yunjaeyoosumin segera bersiap-siap.

Aku yang baru saja bangun tidur masih terduduk di tempat aku tidur tadi dan hanya memandang Rising Gods of the East yang sedang mondar-mandir ria itu.

"Ayo kau juga ikut."Junsu oppa tiba-tiba menarikku kemudian memakaikan jaket yang besar ke tubuhku.

"Aku boleh ikut?Jinjja?"

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini?" ujar Yoochun oppa.

"Ne. Aku tidak ingin barang-barangku hilang." ujar Changmin oppa.

"Mwo?Oppa pikir aku seorang pencuri?"

"Hanya waspada."

"Ya!Changmin jahat sekali."

"Ya! Ya! Jangan bertengkar. Kalian ini.." seru sang leader.

"Kajja segera ke berangkat." lanjutnya.

.

.

"Jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun. Bulbichul taraso noege gago iso.."

"Kau hapal semua lagu-lagu kami?" tanya Yunho oppa.

"Lagu kalian banyak sekali, mana mungkin aku hapal semua yang pasti, aku menyukai semua lagu kalian."

Aku melanjutkan bernyanyi lagi.

"Chagaun barame umchurin ne okaega. Naeryo antgi jone naega gamsajulke.."

Kami sedang di dalam mobil sekarang. Jaechunsumin sudah terlelap melanjutkan tidur mereka yang terganggu tadi.

"Nal bwa love you.." Yunho oppa ikut bernyanyi.

Aku pun tersenyum dan bernyanyi bersamanya.

"Babogatun gudae. Gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol…."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung tempat acara.

Di belakang panggung…

"Kalian sebenarnya tidak perlu dirias, oppadeul."

Mendengar itu, Yoochun oppa memberikan senyum mautnya padaku. Ah, meleleeeeh..

"Karena tidak akan berubah, tetap jelek , hehe."

Ah, aku berbohong lagi. Yah, memang sulit mengekspresikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Mwo? Menyesal aku memberikanmu senyum mautku. Kembalikan!" omel Yoochun oppa.

"Mwoya? Memang bisa begitu?"

Yoochun oppa hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Sekarang waktunya mereka tampil. Aah, aku beruntung sekali bisa melihat live performance mereka sedekat ini, walaupun yeaah hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka karena aku menonton dari belakang panggung.

Tapi harus kuakui, dari belakangpun mereka sangat..KEREN. (a/n: seandainya ini benar terjadi)

.

.

.

Di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang..

"Bagaimana tadi penampilan kami? Keren kan?" tanya Junsu oppa padaku.

Aku memasang tampang seperti berpikir. Lama..

"Ya! Ai-shi, memang butuh berapa lama untuk berpikir kami keren?" kesal Junsu oppa.

"Aku kan hanya melihat kalian dari belakang, jadi.. No Comment."

"Aku mulai meragukan ke'cassie'anmu." cibir Junsu oppa.

Aku tersenyum lalu membuka kaca jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Dongbangshinkiiii.. Saranghaeyooooooo..Yongwonhiiiii." teriakku.

Aku kembali duduk rapi.

"Sudah tidak meragukan ke'cassie'anku lagi kan oppa?" tanyaku pada Junsu oppa.

Junsu oppa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi kemudian berteriak

"Nado saranghae yongwonhiiiii…"

Aku pun pingsan, gak ding.. Aku terpana.

Junsu oppa kambali duduk rapi dan memasang pose oke ke hadapanku.

Yunjaechun sedikit tertawa melihat kami dan Changmin oppa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaah..akhirnya sampai juga. Lelahnya."

"Lapaaaar.."

"Aku akan memasak."

"Asyiiiiik, makaaaaaaan."

Jaechunsumin menuju dapur. Aku? Tiba-tiba kebelet..

Aku pun menuju toilet dan saat membuka pintu,

"Huwaaaaaaaa." teriak Yunho oppa yang ternyata sedang di dalam toilet.

Aku hanya diam sambil tetap membuka pintunya. Terpaku. Ini benar-benar… WOW

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja? Tutup pintunya!"

"…"

"Aiiissssh, yeoja ini." kesal Yunho lalu menutup paksa pintu toilet.

Sontak aku berlari menghampiri 4 member lain di dapur.

"Jaejoong oppaaaa, ternyata body Yunho oppa benar-benar wow. Aku tadi tak sengaja melihatnya saat ke toilet. Sayang sih hanya melihatnya dari belakang dan Yunho oppa masih melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Tapi aku bersyukur kali ini dengan kecerobohanku…"

"Ehem" Yoochun oppa berdehem.

Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya dan dia mengarahkan dagunya mengisyaratkan agar aku melihat wajah Jaejoong oppa. Aku pun menurutinya dan betapa terkejutnya aku..

Tampang Jaejoong oppa sangat menyeramkan sekarang dan lagi dia sedang memegang.. pisau.

"Mi.. mianhae oppa. Mian. Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud.. Sungguh."

Aku berlutut sambil memeluk kaki Jaejoong oppa.

"Dan aku Yunjaeshipper." Lanjutku.

"Mwoya?!" sontak Jaechunsumin melongo.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menahan diri.. Ummaaaaa, cepatlah. Minnie lapar."

"Ah, ne, ne.."

Jaejoong oppa pun melanjutkan masaknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yunho oppa datang dan tak lupa mendeathglare aku sebelum menuju Jaejoong oppa.

"Menunya apa hari ini?" Tanya Yunho oppa pada Jaejoong oppa.

Jaejoong oppa hanya diam, lantas hal itu membuat Yoominsu menertawakan leader mereka.

"Wae?" Yunho oppa memandangi ketiga dongsaengnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau berani memperlihatkan tubuh hamper naked mu pada orang lain selain aku? Kupastikan kau tidak dapat jatah malam ini, Yun."

"Mwo? Ya! Mana bisa seperti itu, boo. Ini semua bukan salahku. Kenapa aku yang kena hukuman?"

Jaejoong oppa hanya diam tak menanggapi hubbynya.

"Aiiisssh.. Kalau begini apa boleh buat, hanya bisa pakai cara ini.." Yunho oppa lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong oppa dan..

GELAP

"Ya! Kenapa mataku ditutup?" seruku.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat."

"Ya! Oppadeul, ini kan kesempatan langka. Lepaskan jebbal!" Pintaku.

Mataku tetap saja ditutup dan aku pun hanya bisa pasrah tidak dapat melihat adegan live YunJae Couple.

.

.

.

'Aaah.. sudah waktunya pulang sepertinya.' Bathinku.

'Tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa mengingat hal yang kulupakan itu?'

"Oppadeul, aku.. harus pulang."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tau." Lanjutku.

"Kau tadi tiba-tiba dari ruang tv kan? Coba saja cek disana. Siapa tau kau menemukan cara pulang." Usul Changmin oppa.

SET

PLUK

Tiba-tiba selembar foto jatuh dari atas dan terdampar(?) di lantai tepat di depan kakiku.

'Ah, ini kan foto yang tadi kulihat saat sedang ada kuliah tadi.'

Lembaran foto itupun bercahaya. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide.

"Ah, aku tau jalan pulang. Lewat lembaran foto ini." Aku mengangkat lembaran foto tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada oppadeul. Mereka serempak mengangguk.

Cahaya yang dipancarkan lembaran foto itu seperti menarikku.

"Annyeong, oppadeul."

.

.

.

Aku terbangun..

GELAP

Ah, "ruang hampa" ini lagi.

"Ai-sshi.."

Suara itu.. Aku langsung saja menghampiri sumber suara, ternyata benar.. TVXQ.

"Ottokhae? Menyenangkan di dorm kami?" Tanya Yunho oppa.

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa.. aku boleh memeluk kalian, oppadeul?"

"Tentu."

Aku pun memeluk Junsu oppa.

"Jaga dirimu, ne Ai-sshi."

"Ne."

Selanjutnya, Yoochun oppa.

"Jangan jadi playgirl, ne?"

"Mwoya? Apa-apaan oppa ini, aku tidak sepertimu."

Changmin oppa.

"Jangan sampai telat makan, ne?"

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk.

Jaejoong oppa.

"Jadi anak baik dan selalu berbakti, ne?"

"Ne, umma."

Kulihat wajahnya memasang tampang sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

Yunho oppa.

"Selalu mendukung kami dan sampaikan salamku untuk cassie di Indonesia, ne?"

"Ne, leader appa."

"Ini, bawalah. Kenang-kenangan.." ujar Yunho oppa sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang.

"Gomawo, oppa. Annyeong."

Aku melangkah pergi ke.. entahlah.. mungkin sampai menemukan titik terang tapi..

"AAAAHH.. Aku ingat sekarang!" seruku.

Aku kembali ke tempat mereka berlima.

"Ada apa kembali? Dan kenapa berteriak, hum?" Tanya Jaejoong oppa.

"Aku baru ingat. Happy Anniversary, oppadeul."

"Kupikir kau lupa.." ujar Junsu oppa.

"Mian ne.. Otakku memang sedikit lama loadingnya."

.

.

.

"Ai.. Ai.. bangun."

"Eennggh.."

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Masih mengantuk. Sepertinya aku tertidur pulas tadi. Hhmmm.. jadi hanya mimpi.

Aku membereskan tas ku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat sebuah gelang yang rupanya sama seperti yang tadi Yunho oppa berikan padaku.

Lantas aku pun tersenyum.

.

Normal POV

"Kemarin kami memiliki waktu senggang tapi aku malah bermimpi aneh." Ujar Yunho di sebuah wawancara di tv.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya MC.

"Ada seorang yeoja mendatangi dorm kami."

"Mwo? Mimpi kita sepertinya sama. Dan yeoja itu sangat rusuh dan menyebalkan!" Tukas Changmin.

"Jinjja? Apa yang terjadi hingga kalian bisa memimpikan hal yang sama?" tanya sang MC.

"Molla. Tapi yang pasti kami berlima senang bertemu dengannya." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalian berlima?" Tanya sang MC heran.

Yunho dan Changmin berpandangan kemudian tersenyum.

.

Di tempat lain dalam sebuah wawancara.

"Ah, ne. Aku bermimpi aneh kemarin." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ye? Mimpi apa itu?" Tanya MC kepada Jaejoong.

"Ada yeoja mendatangi dorm kami."

"Mwoya?!" Yoosu berseru kaget.

"Wae?" Tanya sang MC heran.

"Mimpiku sepertinya sama dengan Jaejoong hyung." Ujar Yoosu kompak.

"Waaah.. menarik sekali. Seperti apa yeoja yang mendatangi mimpi kalian bertiga secara bersamaan itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang aku tau pasti, dia adalah Cassie."

MC memasang tampang penuh tanya.

Jaechunsu saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum.

.

Ddrtt ddrtt

Yunho membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

'Yun, aku tadi melihat wawancara kalian di tv. Soal mimpi itu, entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, kami juga bermimpi hal sama.'

'Ne, aku tau. Aku melihat wawancara kalian juga.'

'Jadi teringat masa lalu. Aku merindukanmu dan Changmin.'

'Hei, itu bukan masa lalu. Aku berjanji akan menjadikan kebersamaan kita sebagai masa depan. Karena itu, mari kita berusaha bersama.'

'Ah, ne. Aku juga merindukan kedua dongsaengku Yoochun dan Junsu. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka.'

'Ne, kami pasti berusaha. Salammu akan aku sampaikan.'

'Gomawo, boo. Saranghae.'

'Nado saranghae.'

END

a/n: FF spesial untuk anniv TVXQ yg ke 10. Happy anniversary my pride Dong Bang Shin Ki. Always Keep the Faith. Hope to the End. Saranghae yongwonhi :)

Review, ne?


End file.
